


There For You

by wintershelter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s03e01 On Infernal Ground, F/F, Secrets, supportive girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Clary gets back to the Institute overwhelmed and upset after talking with Luke. Good thing she has an amazing girlfriend who's always in her corner.





	There For You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I starting writing this after 3x01 but just finished editing it today, so that's why I'm posting it after 3x02. In this fic, Clary and Jace never dated and were never a thing... They're just good friends... Izzy is Clary's girlfriend and told the nurse at the hospital as much.

Clary walked back into the Institute after talking to Luke and finding out both of the weapons she had chosen belonged to her parents. One from her mother and the other from her father. Clary bit her lip and began walking faster through the halls of the Institute.

Once she got to her room and closed her door, she started pacing. Between saving Jace's life, being recognized as an official Shadowhunter and finding out she had picked the weapons of her dead parents, she had had a hell of week. She had been so close to telling Luke about Jace dying and how Clary had saved him but had chickened out at the last second. Still, she felt jittery and a little overwhelmed.

There was knock on her door and Clary looked up. She hadn't been expecting anyone. She really hoped it wasn't Jace because she wasn't in the mood and felt like punching him in the face right about now. She opened to the door not to find Jace, but Izzy.

She felt her shoulders relax at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend. “Hey, Izzy.”

“Hey, Clary.” Izzy greeted with a light smile. “I saw you all but running down the hall. Are you okay?”

Clary faltered a second. “Yeah, I-” She shook her head, lifting the corners of her mouth in a semblance of a smile. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

Izzy narrowed her eyes. “Right, so Alec is pissed off at the both you and Jace because he thinks you two are hiding something. Don't me one of those people.”

Clary felt trapped. She had sworn secrecy about Raziel's wish but the secret was weighing on her heavily. She wished she had told Luke instead of letting him take the call.

“Clary?” Izzy said, waving a hand in front of her face. “What's going on?”

Clary grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind them. Clary let out a long breath and pushed her hair away from her face. “You can't tell anyone this. Not even Alec.” Clary said, fixing Izzy with a hard stare.

“So, something did happen at Lake Lyn, I take it.” Izzy said slowly.

Clary nodded. “Jace didn't want me to say anything, but...” Clary shook her head, knowing that hiding this wasn't something she could do for much longer. Besides, Jace was acting odd and having someone else who had an outside view of this may help her figure out what was wrong.

“Clary,” Izzy said softly, putting her hand on Clary's shoulder. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Clary sighed and nodded. She closed her eyes and took a breath before speaking. “Jace died at Lake Lyn. Valentine stabbed him before I could do anything and he died.” She ignored Izzy's shocked expression and continued. “After I killed Valentine and the Angel was raised, I used the wish to bring Jace back. I just, he died right in front of me. My friend, your brother, Alec's parabatai... I had the opportunity to save him and I did.” Clary let out a humorless laugh. “So, no I didn't wish to end hunger or for world peace... It's just... He died right in front of me, Iz, _because_ of me.”

Izzy's shocked expression had transformed to one of understanding. “Oh, Clary.” Izzy soothed, pulling in the tearful redhead for a hug. “It's not your fault.”

Clary shook her head. “Jace came with me to Lake Lyn. I should have told him not to, especially with his history with Valentine, _God._ I'm such an idiot _._ ”

Izzy pulled back from Clary just in time to see two fresh tears make their way down her face. “Clary, look at me.” She waited until Clary did. “What happened to Jace wasn't your fault. It was Valentine's and Valentine's alone.”

Clary didn't look convinced, but that was a concern for later because the revelation of Jace literally being raised from the dead was a bit more of a pressing issue.

“So, Jace really died? I saw Alec's parabatai rune disappear so that was the reason why?”

Clary nodded, sniffing a little. “It just all happened so fast, I didn't have time to think and then Jace... He didn't want me to tell anyone because we'd end up on the Gard for the rest of our lives but...” Clary shrugged unable to express how much keeping this secret had hurt.

Izzy felt a sharp stab of sympathy. In the past few months, Clary had found out about the Shadow world, lost her mother, watched her oldest friends die and be transformed into a vampire, and then had to watch as yet another one of her friends was killed, by her own father nonetheless, who in turn she had to kill... It wasn't surprising that in the heat of the moment, all she had wanted was to stop another one of her loved ones from dying. Clary was a girl of action, it was what Izzy loved about her and when faced with the chance to save someone she loved, Izzy would've been hard pressed to make a different choice. The idea of having to watch either one of her brothers die was unthinkable and she honestly probably would have done what Clary did if she had faced the same situation.

“Clary, I want you to hear what I'm going to say.” Izzy stated firmly. “You did what anyone would have done when placed in that position. If I had seen Jace or Alec or you, die in front me... I don't even want to imagine that happening. I'm so sorry you had to go through that.”

Clary gave her a watery smile. “How is it you always make me feel better?”

Izzy gently wiped away a tear that was making its way down Clary's cheek. “Because I'm the best.” Clary chuckled and Izzy stroked an errant strand of Clary's hair behind her ear. “Don't beat yourself up about this, but we do need to talk about it.”

Clary grabbed Izzy's hand in hers. “I know. One of the big reasons I didn't want to keep this secret is because Jace's been acting weird. I can't tell if it's just because he died or if it's something else.”

“Weird how?” Izzy asked, her brow furling in confusion.

“Like, he gets spacey and vacant when we're sparring sometimes and he got super freaked when he nicked me the other day.” Clary said, her concern ramping up a notch. “I tried to tell Luke earlier, but I chickened out. You know Jace well... Has he seemed off to you?”

Izzy shook her head, chewing her lip. “Jace seems fine around me and Alec, aside from the whole 'nothing happened at Lake Lyn' lie. Have you asked him about it?”

“Yeah, he just kind of shrugs me off, but I know something is wrong.”

“Okay,” Izzy said, “Maybe we should ask him together.”

Clary shook her head, grabbing Izzy's arms. “No, don't. He'll be so pissed I told you.”

“Well, he should be more worried about the fact he lied to both me and Alec's faces and caused you to get so worked up about this.” Izzy retorted a bit heatedly.

Clary dragged her hands across her cheeks to wipe off the remnants of her tear tracks. “I'm fine, Izzy.”

Izzy pursed her lips in disagreement but let the comment go as she thought for a moment. “We need to tell Alec. He deserves to know.”

Clary looked pained. “That would put him in a bad position, Iz. If the Clave ever found out what we did and knew that Alec knew too... He'd lose his position.”

Izzy raised an eyebrow. “Alec loves his family more than he loves his job, you know that. He just told me he turned down a position on the council in Alicante because it would mean being away from Magnus.”

Clary's eyes widened as she took in that new information, but continued to look unsure. “Still, Izzy. He's worked so hard to get where he is, I don't want this to be reason it all goes up in smoke.”

Izzy pressed a kiss to Clary's lips. “I admire you wanting to protect my brother, but I know him and he'll be more pissed if we keep him in the dark about this. He already knows there's something you're not telling him. If we don't tell him soon, he's just gonna keep pushing until one of us breaks.”

Clary let her forehead fall forward against Izzy's. “You're right. I just don't like feeling like I'm betraying Jace.”

“Don't feel that way. You saved his life and the idea of him wanting to hide something this big from us after everything we've gone through makes me so angry. Now, come on, we're telling Alec.”

Clary grabbed Izzy's arm, stopping her from taking another step towards the door. “Alec isn't gonna be happy with me. I lied to him.”

“Yeah, but trust me, he's gonna be a lot happier with you in the long run if you do this.”

Clary still looked a little nervous but eventually nodded, intertwining her hands with Izzy's. “Okay, let's go.”

* * *

“Wait, so you're telling me, Jace died and you used the Angel's wish to bring him back?” Alec asked for clarification.

Izzy, Clary and Alec were all standing in Alec's room. Izzy had opted not to break the news to him in Alec's office, just in case someone happened to walk by his door. The living quarters were far more secluded and safer for talking about a heavy topic like this.

“Yes.” Clary said. “I'm sorry, I didn't tell you earlier. I wanted to but Jace wanted to keep it secret and I... I just didn't know what to do.”

Alec didn't seem too shocked by the information, he'd suspected something was askew from the start, but as the pieces finally clicked into place, anger fell across his face. “Jace is my parabatai. I've known him for years, Clary. What right did you think you had to keep something like this from me?”

“Hey,” Izzy intervened, taking a step forward. “Don't get mad at her. Your parabatai is the one who convinced Clary to hide this. Go rip him a new one.”

Alec's chest was heaving as he turned to sit down in his blue armchair. “So, Jace died. Jace fucking died and he didn't tell me.” He said a bit numbly.

“He didn't want to put you a position where you would have to lie to the Clave about it.” Clary explained.

“Fuck the Clave. Jace is my family.” Alec said, words firm even as his eyes looked a bit lost. “He really wasn't going to tell me?”

“I-” Clary started before just shrugging and shaking her head because she didn't know if Jace ever planned on telling Alec. It hadn't seemed like it, but it had barely been a week since the events of Lake Lyn.

Alec put his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. It was a long minute before he lifted his head up. “So, why are you two telling me?”

“Clary thinks something's up with Jace. He's been acting weird around her.” Izzy explained.

“Weird?” Alec asked, an eyebrow raised. “How so?”

“He's distant and seems odd whenever it's just me and him.” Clary said. “He says he feels fine, but something's wrong. I know it.”

Alec nodded, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I've been feeling a similar feeling over our bond. That's why I've been trying to get to the bottom of what happened between you two and Valentine.”

“So, what do we do now?”Clary asked, wringing her hands together.

Izzy shared a look with Alec.

“Beat it out of him?” Izzy half joked with a shrug.

Alec rolled his eyes. “As much as he'd deserve it, I think we should try a more subtle approach.”

“Subtle? Subtle how?” Clary asked, because she'd already tried asking him outright and that hadn't worked.

“We'll get him to go for drinks at the Hunter's Moon, coax it out of him with alcohol.” Alec said, standing up from the chair.

Clary frowned. “That won't work. He's turned me down every time I've tried to take him out to relax.”

“Well, Jace is just behaving odd around you. If it's just me or Alec with him, he might open up.” Izzy reasoned as she turned to Alec. “It's worth a shot. And if he refuses you can press him about it or text me to intervene”

Alec nodded and Izzy gently put her hand on Clary's back as they started to leave.

“Clary,” Alec called out and Clary turned around looking apprehensive. “I'm still pissed you lied about what happened, but thank you for telling me.”

Clary inclined her head, not saying anything else as she and Izzy left the room.

Izzy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Told you it'd work out fine.”

Clary just hummed and rested her head on Izzy's shoulder.

“You seem tired.” Izzy observed.

“It's been a long week.” Clary said absently.

Izzy made a sympathetic noise. “It has. How about we go to my room and do nothing but cuddle for the next hour.”

A lazy smile lit up Clary's face. “That sounds wonderful.”

Izzy grinned, guiding Clary through the halls to her room. The two of them fell into the bed, wrapping around one another as they let the stressors of the day fall away in their embrace.

The girls stayed silent for a few minutes until Clary quietly broke it with a few words. “I choose my parents weapons.”

Izzy opened her eyes and shifted to look at Clary properly. “What?”

“You said to follow my gut and I did, but in doing so I picked the two blades that my Mom and Dad used. Luke recognized them earlier when I showed him.”

“Oh my God, Clary. I- I didn't know.” Izzy said, a little shocked.

“Neither did I.”

“How do you feel about it?” Izzy asked.

Clary shrugged a little helplessly. “I don't know. It's strange, I guess. I mean, I don't mind the idea of using my Mom's blade, but... It's Valentine's signature weapon and that just... I don't know how I feel about that.”

“You can always pick another. We can see if there's another weapon you're more comfortable working with it.”

Clary shook her head. “Actually, Luke said something to me. When I was fighting that demon earlier, I lost both blades and so I killed the demon using my sunlight rune. He said, that he didn't think the blades were my true weapon.”

“So, what are you saying, that your steele is your preferred weapon?”

“I don't know, maybe.” Clary said wrapping her arm tighter around Izzy's waist. “At any rate, I don't want another weapon. Whether I want to admit it or not, Valentine's a part of me and there's no hiding from that.”

Izzy leaned forward, pressing her lips to Clary's. Clary opened her mouth as Izzy probed her lips with her tongue. The kiss was slow and languid and didn't last too terrible long, but Clary still felt a little breathless when Izzy pulled away.

“You are a good person Clary. Valentine may be your father, but you're more like your mother than you'll ever be like him.”

Clary looked at Izzy for a long moment before snuggling her head into her chest. “I love you Iz.” Clary mumbled, her voice muffled from where her mouth was pressed to Izzy's shirt.

“I love you too, Clary.” Izzy said, unable to resist pressing a kiss to the crown of Clary's head.

Jace was gonna be upset after his and Alec's talk and there was a small chance some punches would be thrown, but hopefully they would be able to figure out what was going on. She loved her brothers but she also loved Clary and the sight of her so torn up about what happened to Jace and the stress the subsequent lying for him had made her, made Izzy's heart ache for Clary.

“I gotcha.” Izzy whispered as Clary's breathing evened out into sleep.

Clary had had a rough few days, but Izzy was always gonna be there for Clary, no matter what. That's what girlfriends were for.

 


End file.
